Malaikat Senja
by Hana Kumiko
Summary: Sequel: Malaikat Pagi./"Mayora konoyarooo "/ Toushirou bisa merasakan cairan hanya mengalir dari puncak kepalanya. Kalau boleh, Toushirou ingin memejamkan matanya dan tidur. Tetapi lagi-lagi alam bawah sadarnya mendengar wanita itu memanggilnya./HijiMitsu again. RnR?


**Malaikat Senja.**

 **Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki.**

 _ **Enjoy reading, aru**_

 **-oOo-**

 _Tap tap tap._

 _Nafasnya tersengal. Jantungnya memacu lebih cepat seiring dengan kecepatan langkah kakinya. Tubuhnya mengkilap basah akibat peluh yang keluar dari seluruh tubuhnya. Surai darkgreennya juga ikut menjadi lepek._

 _Toushirou terus berlari. Melupakan kedua tungkainya yang sampai terasa mati rasa. Juga telapak kakinya yang panas seperti berjalan di atas bara api. Meski tubuhnya sudah berulang kali tumbang, tapi ia kembali berdiri dan tetap berlari. Baginya tak ada waktu untuk berhenti hanya sedetikpun._

 _Karena dia sedang menunggunya._

 **-oOo-**

 _"Tadaima~"_ ucap Toushirou begitu sampai di kediamannya pagi ini. Tadi malam pria itu bermalam di markas Shinsengumi.

" _Okaeri~_ "

Suara debuman pelan akibat kaki yang beradu lantai terdengar, diiringi dengan suara wanita yang sepertinya sedikit terburu. Dan tak lama kemudian Mitsuba dengan sebuah apron yang terpasang di tubuhnya muncul.

" _Mattaku_ , sudah kubilang kau tidak perlu terburu-buru untuk menyambutku. Nanti kau jatuh," tegur Toushirou penuh perhatian.

" _Ha'i, Danna-sama_ ," balas Mitsuba jenaka. Pria itu hanya mendengus.

Mitsuba mengikuti sang suami yang sedang menuju ke kamar mereka dari belakang. Tanpa perlu berbasa-basi, langsung saja Hijikata merebahkan dirinya ke lantai. Napasnya terdengar berat dan menandakan kalau Toushirou sangat lelah.

"Sepertinya berat sekali," komentar Mitsuba melihat kondisi Toushirou. Ia duduk bersimpuh di samping Toushirou.

Dengan menghela napas sekali lagi Toushirou menjawab, "Tidak juga."

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, Toushirou- _san_."

"Hmm ..." Toushiro bergumam tidak jelas.

"Ah ya, Mitsuba," panggil Toushirou pada sang istri yang kini sedang memasukkan pakaian yang baru saja ia lipat ke dalam lemari. Mitsuba menengok sebentar kemudian melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya yang hampir selesai.

"Kemarilah," pinta Toushirou. Laki-laki itu sudah duduk bersila dan menepuk tempat disebelahnya, menyuruh Mitsuba duduk di sebelahnya.

Mitsuba yang kebetulan sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, akhirnya menghampiri sang suami dan duduk bersimpuh.

"Ada apa, Toushirou- _san_?"

"Begini," ujar Toushirou ragu, "aku akan pergi ke Akiba untuk beberapa hari."

"Akiba?"

Toushirou mengangguk.

"Berapa hari?" tanya Mitsuba. Toushirou menghela napas. Lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu. Menurut Yamazaki, ada beberapa kelompok Joui yang sedang membangun sebuah pemberontakan di sana. Dan sebagai Shinsengumi, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya."

Mitsuba terdiam. Pikirannya melayang memikirkan sesuatu. Perlahan tangannya bergerak menyentuh bagian tubuhnya yang kini sedang dihuni oleh makhluk kecil yang sebentar lagi akan lahir.

"Apa harus Toushiro- _san_ yang pergi?" tanya Mitsuba lagi. Manik _crimson_ nya tersirat sebuah kecemasan juga harapan yang sama besarnya. Namun Toushirou tak melihatnya.

"Hanya sebentar," ujarnya pelan.

Perlahan Mitsuba mengangguk. Sedikit rasa kecewa menggelayut di hatinya mendengar jawaban sang suami. Mitsuba bangga akan suaminya yang begitu mencintai negaranya dan rela membelanya hingga mati, tapi ada perasaan tak rela jika sang suami harus pergi bertugas selama beberapa hari meninggalkannya. Dia ... takut.

 **.**

Matahari sudah beranjak semakin tinggi. Meski begitu panas menyengat tidak lagi terasa, karena musim dingin sudah mulai menyapa penduduk Edo.

Keluarga kecil Hijikata baru saja menyelesaikan ritual makan siang mereka dengan damai. Sementara sang istri membereskan sisa-sisa makan siang mereka, sang suami beranjak dari tempatnya dan pindah ke ruang keluarga. Biasanya setelah makan, Toushirou akan langsung merokok sambil menonton televisi. Tapi sejak menikahi Mitsuba, terutama ketika Mitsuba memberitahunya kalau ia akan menjadi seorang ayah, Toushirou berusaha mati-matian menghentikan kebiasaan merokoknya. Demi mereka, Toushirou rela kehilangan hal yang lain.

Mitsuba datang dengan membawa dua gelas ocha ditangannya. Perutnya yang memang sudah membesar, memaksa wanita itu berjalan lebih lambat. Beruntung Mitsuba bukan orang yang aktif seperti kebanyakan wanita yang Toushirou tahu di luar sana. Jadi ia tidak perlu berbicara panjang lebar untuk memperingati sang istri agar tidak terlalu aktif. Ah, kecuali kalau Mitsuba yang selalu terburu-buru ketika menyambutnya pulang.

"Toushirou- _san_ ," panggil Mitsuba.

"Hm?" jawab Toushirou sekenanya. Sekarang pria itu tengah memakan kue beras super pedas buatan sang istri. Sejak Mitsuba hamil, Toushirou jadi menyukai camilan itu meski ia harus berulang kali minum air putih.

Mitsuba tak kunjung bersua. Wanita yang kini duduk di seberangnya terlihat gelisah. Toushirou tak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya diam menunggu kalimat yang akan keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Apa ... " Mitsuba meragu. "Apa nanti Toushirou- _san_ bisa menemaniku?"

"Ke mana?

Mitsuba kembali ragu. "Bukan. Maksudku ... apa Toushirou- _san_ ... bisa menemani kelahiran anak kita nanti?"

Toushirou diam, mengabaikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah karena pedas. Dia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tentu saja Toushirou ingin menemani sang istri berjuang, tapi ... dirinya tidak tahu bisa atau tidak.

"Kapan?" tanya Toushirou pelan.

Mitsuba menggeleng. "Lima hari lagi."

Pria itu menghela napas lelah. Tangannya terangkat demi memijit pelan kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa pening. Dan itu tak lepas dari pandangan Mitsuba. Ia tahu suaminya sibuk. Tak seharusnya ia meminta hal remeh temeh seperti tadi meskipun ia menginginkannya.

"Jika Toushirou- _san_ tidak bisa, tidak masalah." Perkataan Mitsuba membuat Toushirou menghentikan pergerakannya. Matanya terfokus pada wanita yang kini menyunggingkan senyum manis padanya.

"Aku mencintai Toushirou- _san_ dengan segala resiko yang ada. Jadi demi anak ini, aku akan berjuang meski tanpa kehadiran Toushirou- _san_. Sama seperti Toushirou- _san_ yang tetap berjuang meski aku tak ada di samping Toushiro- _san_."

Pria itu tertegun. Wanita di depannya bukan hanya malaikat, tapi juga dewi yang datang langsung menemuinya. Mungkin ini yang dirasakan Kondo ketika jatuh cinta pada Shimura Tae, walau menurut Toushiro, Mitsubanya jauh lebih baik dari pada wanita lainnya tentu saja.

"Tidak. Selama ini ... ketika aku berjuang, kau ada bersamaku di sini." Toushirou menunjukkan letak jantungnya berdetak.

Kemudian pria itu menggenggam tangan halus sang istri lembut. Mungkin ini akan menjadi _out of character_ , tapi tak masalah jika diperlukan. Toushirou menyunggingkan senyum tipis, manik _darkblue_ nya menunjukkan kehangatan juga kelembutan saat menatap tepat pada manik crimson Mitsuba dan berkata, "Kini aku benar-benar menyadari kalau cinta bukanlah ilusi, jika kau yang jadi wanitanya."

Mitsuba menitikkan air mata. Terlalu terharu dengan kata-kata tersirat. Terlebih lagi ketika pria itu menghampirinya dan mengecup keningnya lembut, lalu mengecup sang buah hati yang kini sedang tertidur dalam rahimnya.

"Aku akan berusaha. Aku akan menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin. Aku janji," ujar Toushirou tegas.

Mitsuba menyeka air matanya. "Toushirou- _san_ bisa pulang dengan selamat saja, itu sudah cukup bagi kami. Jangan memaksakan diri."

"Tapi ... " wanita itu menggeleng. Senyumnya tetap mengembang. Mitsuba bangkit berdiri. Menggenggam tangan sang suami. "Ayo, Toushirou- _san_ harus segera bersiap."

Dan dengan pasrah, Toushiro bangkit. Membiarkan sang istri mengurus segala sesuatu yang perlu disiapkan demi kepergiannya ke Akiba.

 **-oOo-**

Mitsuba duduk di _genkai_ bagian belakang rumahnya. Rambutnya yang digerai tersapu angin musim dingin. Kepalanya mendongak memandang langit sambil pikirannya melanglang buana memikirkan seseorang. Ini sudah lima hari sejak kepergian Toushirou ke Akiba. Dan selama itu pula, beruntung Mitsuba hanya mengalami kontraksi tak berarti. Sesekali tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap sayang sang calon buah hati dan menggumamkan sesuatu.

Sebuah selimut tersampir di pundak mungil Mitsuba. Wanita tersebut menoleh ke belakang, mendapati seorang pemuda berusia 20 tahun serta memiliki paras yang sama sepertinya. Okita Sougo tersenyum menatap sang _ane-ue_.

"Udara musim dingin tidak baik untukmu, _Ane-ue_ ," ujar Sougo.

"Sou- _chan_?!"

Di belakang laki-laki itu muncul seorang gadis berusia enam belas tahun sedang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya dan melambaikan tangannya _'say hallo_ '.

" _Konbanwa_ , Mami," sapa Kagura dengan ceria seperti biasa. Sementara Sougo mendengus mendengar panggilan bocah sadis itu pada kakaknya. Sejak kapan Mitsuba jadi ibu Kagura? Tapi Mitsiba tidak keberatan.

" _Konbanwa_ , Kagura- _chan_ ," balas Mitsuba. Wanita itu tertawa.

Tanpa disuruh, dengan langkah cepat, Kagura sudah duduk di samping Mitsuba. Manik lautnya memandang dengan antusias pada perut Mitsuba. "Wohooo~ mami, boleh aku menyentuhnya?"

Belum sempat Mitsuba menjawab, Sougo sudah menjawabnya terlebih dulu. "Jangan, _Ane-ue_. Tenaganya bisa membunuh keponakanku nanti."

Kagura memincingkan mata, menatap bengis Sougo yang memasang wajah _innocent_ andalannya. Dan benar saja, sekarang keduanya sudah terlibat dalam pertengkaran. Mitsuba menghela napas melihatnya. Ia sudah sering melihat yang seperti ini. Beberapa kali pun ia mengingatkan, tetap saja akan seperti ini lagi.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu dalam dirinya menggelegak ingin keluar. Perutnya mengalami kontraksi, tapi kali ini lebih kuat. Mitsuba meringis sambil memegangi perutnya. Dilihatnya suatu cairan mulai merembes keluar. Suara ringisan Mitsuba terdengar dan menyadarkan pasangan sadis yang sedang bertengkar tersebut. Mereka berhenti dan berteriak panik ketika melihat Mitsuba yang kesakitan. Nyaris saja tubuh wanita tersebut mencium tanah, jika saja Sougo tak dengan sigap menangkapnya.

" _Ane-ue_."

"Mami."

Sougo segera membawa sang kakak ke dalam mobil patroli yang dibawanya. Peluh mulai mengucur deras di dahinya. Kagura yang tidak ikut membuat Sougo bertanya.

"Aku akan menyusul bersama Sadaharu, _aru_." Setelah mengatakan itu, Sougo segera tancap gas menuju rumah sakit, tak lupa membunyikan sirine agar tak ada yang menghalangi. Sedangkan Kagura masuk kembali ke dalam rumah dan membawa beberapa pakaian yanv sepertinya sudah disiapkan oleh sang mami beberapa hari yang lalu. Tanpa perlu menunggu waktu, Kagura sudah menunggangi Sadaharu dan menyusul si sadis bersaudara.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Mitsuba segera dipindahkan ke brankar rumah sakit dan memasuki ruang bersalin. Sougo menunggu di luar ruangan dengan harap-harap cemas. Sesekali ia mengutuki Toushirou yang tidak ada di tempat menemani sang kakaknya.

"Hubungi dia, _aru_." Sougo menoleh. Ternyata Kagura sudah sampai lebih cepat dari perkiraannya. Tak butuh waktu lama, Okita junior itu sudah mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi atasannya tersebut.

 **.**

 _Tempat yang berbeda dan waktu yang sama._

Toushirou duduk diam. Sekarang pria itu sedang berada di salah satu penginapan Akiba yang dihuni olehnya dan beberapa anggota Shinsengumi yang ikut bersamanya. Di hadapannya terdapat sebuah meja pendek dengan sebuah kertas. Tangannya mengapit kuas yang sudah dilumuri tinta. Beberapa kali tangannya bergerak seolah akan menulis, namun nyatanya tak ada satupun kata yang berhasil sampai di kertas putih tersebut. Benaknya menari-nari mencari ide dengan apa yang ingin ia tulis. Sepertinya, gelar Toushirou sebagai " _Follow_ -kata Toshi- _Follow_ " sama sekali tidak berguna jika digunakan untuk menulis surat untuk orang tersayang.

Toushirou menghela nafas berat. "Sepertinya aku tidak punya bakat untuk surat menyurat."

Niat awal Toushirou ingin mengirim surat pada Mitsuba ialah dia ingin mengatakan kalau tidak akan pulang hari ini. Yang entah kenapa tidak bisa ia tumpahkan melalui kuas. Manik darkbluenya melirik sekilas pada tanggal yang tertera di kalender. Toushirou membelalakkan matanya begitu menyadari sesuatu.

Ya, dia mendapatkan ide sekarang.

Tanpa menunda waktu, Tangan besarnya mulai menggoreskan tinta. Merangkai beberapa kalimat pendek namun bermakna bagi orang yang ia cintai.

Toushirou tersenyum puas. Dia memang tak pandai berkata-kata. Tapi setidaknya pesan singkat sederhana ini dia tulis mewakili perasaannya. Toushirou melipat surat tersebut rapi. Lalu memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah amplop. Toushirou berdiri dari tempatnya ketika sebuah ledakan terdengar.

Duuaarrr.

Toushirou bersiaga penuh antipasi. Sebuah getar ponsel yang menandakan adanya panggilan masuk datang di saat yang tak tepat. Sekilas ia melirik kalau adik iparnya yang menghubunginya. Tatkala pintu kamarnya terbuka paksa, Toushirou mengabaikan ponselnya dan siap untuk menghunuskan pedang. Namun yang muncul justru orang yang sudah sangat ia kenal.

"Toushi!"

Kondo Isao datang membawa beberapa anggota Shinsengumi yang lainnya.

"Kondo- _san_! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Toushirou.

"Para pemberontak mengetahui penyelidikanmu. Ada mata-mata di antara teman-teman kita. Lagi."

"Sial. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadarinya?!" Toushirou menggeram. Dahinya mengerut berpikir keras. Atenshinya melirik surat yang seharusnya ia kirimkan. Ponselnya juga masih bergetar. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Kondo menyadari kegusaran rekannya tersebut. Dan sebelum musuh sampai di tempat mereka, Kondo menghampiri Toushirou.

"Toushi." Panggilan Kondo menyadarkan calon ayah tersebut. "Pergilah. Tinggalkan ini padaku,"

"Tapi ..."

"Mitsuba- _dono_ sedang melahirkan. Sougo pasti sudah menghubungimu bukan?"

Sejenak pikirannya ragu.

Duaarrr ...

Lagi-lagi suara ledakan terdengar.

"Toushi?!" sentak Komandan Shinsengumi tersebut. Tak ada waktu lagi. Toushirou menyambar surat. Dengan langkah secepat yang ia bisa, Toushirou segera keluar lewat jendela begitu penginapan mulai dikuasai oleh para pemberontak.

"Kondo- _san_ , aku percayakan semua ini padamu," teriak Toushirou pada gorila tersebut sebelum memacu langkahnya menjadi lebih cepat.

 **.**

Mitsuba meringis. Sedikit tapi pasti peluh mulai menghiasi seluruh tubuhnya. Seorang dokter dan asistennya sudah bersiap. Sementara Kagura, di sampingnya sedang menggenggam tangannya. Beruntung gadis itu keturunan Yato yang tak merasa sakit sekalipun Mitsuba sudah meremas tangan gadis itu erat guna menyalurkan rasa sakitnya.

"Mami ... jangan menyerah, _aru_ ," seru Kagura memberi semangat.

"Kagura- _chan_ ," rintih Mitsuba.

Kagura menatap Mitsuba khawatir. "Ucapkan " _Mayora konoyaro_ ~" begitu Mami," ujar Kagura sambil menggebu-gebu. Mau tak mau Mitsuba tertawa sambil meringis.

Dia sedih karena laki-laki pertama yang dilihat bayinya nanti bukan sang ayah. Tapi tidak masalah, anaknya pasti mengerti dan bangga akan ayahnya yang sedang membela negara.

 _"Toushirou-san,"_ panggilnya dalam hati.

Dan bagaikan sudah terhubung dengan benang takdir, Toushirou dapat mendengar panggilan wanita tersebut. Toushirou menekan pedal gas semakin dalam. Membuat mobilnya melaju lebih cepat. Tak dihiraukannya mobil pengendara lain yang tertabrak olehnya. Yang jelas sekarang ia harus segera sampai. Hingga ketika akan berbelok ditikungan, sebuah truk dari arah berlawanan sedang melaju dengan cepat. Toushirou membelalakkan matanya. Dengan membanting setir ke arah kanan, Toushirou mampu menghindari truk tersebut. Meski mobilnya harus berputar kehilangan kendali dengan menabrak bangunan di sekelilingnya.

Sejenak pandangannya menjadi kabur. Kepalanya menjadi luar biasa pening. Toushirou bisa merasakan cairan hanya mengalir dari puncak kepalanya. Kalau boleh, Toushirou ingin memejamkan matanya dan tidur. Tetapi lagi-lagi alam bawah sadarnya mendengar wanita itu memanggilnya. Tidak ada waktu tidur. Maka dengan segenap kekuatan yang ia miliki, Toushirou keluar dari dalam mobil dan berlari. Berlari sekuat dan semampu ia bisa. Memaksakan segala batas mampu yang ia bisa. Entah sudah berapa lama ia berlari, hanya satu tujuannya. Tempat yang ia tuju sudah di depan mata.

" _Mayora konoyarooo~_ " Akhirnya Mitsuba mengucapkan kata yang sempat Kagura usulkan padanya. Dan sore itu anak dari buah cinta dari pasangan Hijikata Toushirou dan Hijikata Mitsuba terlahir ke dunia diiringi dengan suara tangisan nyaring dari sang bayi. Napas Mitsuba masih tersengal. Namun, kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas membentuk sebuah senyuman. Bahkan Kagura menangis haru.

Brak.

Suara pintu terbuka secara paksa terdengar. Mereka yang berada di dalam memberi protes pada si pelaku. Toushirou dengan kepala terbalut kain kasa sedang memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Mitsuba yang tengah menatapnya terkejut. Dengan sedikit tertatih-tatih, meski sudah ditopang Sougo, Toushirou menghampiri Mitsuba. Mata mereka saling memandang penuh arti. Bersamaan dengan itu, seorang perawat memberikan bayi merah berjenis kelamin laki-laki, buah cinta Mitsuba dan Toushirou, dan meletakkannya di samping sang ibu.

"D-dia ... lahir ...," ujar Toushirou bergagap. Tangan besarnya bergetar ketika mencoba menyentuh sang buah hati. Gerakannya terhenti begitu ada pergerakan kecil dari sang bayi.

Mitsuba tersenyum. "Ya. Toushirou- _san_ sudah menjadi seorang ayah sekarang."

Toushirou tertawa. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Dan kau menjadi seorang ibu.

" _Are~_ Hijikata- _san_ , kau menangis." Perkataan Sougo sedikit merusak moment haru keluarga tersebut. Kagura segera menendang Sougo keluar dan meninggalkan keluarga kecil yang baru terbentuk.

"Mitsuba," panggil Toushirou.

" _Ha'i_."

"Dia memiliki rambut yang sama sepertiku. Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Toushirou bingung.

Mitsuba tersenyum. "Tidak masalah jika itu dari Toushirou- _san_."

"Tapi matanya sama sepertimu," ujar Toushirou takjub begitu bayinya membuka mata. Mitsuba mengelus lembut pipi gembil si bayi.

"Kau tahu, tadi aku sempat membuat surat untukmu."

"Surat?" Toushiro mengangguk. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan surat yang sudah tak terbentuk. Dengan lemah Mitsuba membacanya. Manik crimson wanita itu berkaca-kaca.

"Terima kasih ... Toushirou- _san_ ," ucap Mitsuba dengan air mata yang sukses merembes membasahi pipinya. Kemudian tatapannya beralih pada bayi kecilnya.

"Selamat datang ... Hijikata Mitsuhiko."

Toushirou menunduk. Mengecup lembut kening dua orang yang ia sayang dan cintai.

" _Arigatou_ ," bisiknya.

 **-oOo-**

 _Teruntuk Hijikata Mitsuba dan Hijikata Mitsuhiko._

 _Terima kasih._

 _Aku mencintai kalian._

 _Dan Selamat Hari Ibu, Mitsuba._

 **-oOo-**

 _ **Owari.**_

 **-oOo-**

 **SELAMAT HARI IBUUU~~~~**

 **Huwaaahhh ... selesai juga akhirnya. Terlalu panjangkah? Semoga pas aja deh. Yap, ini adalah sequel dari Malaikat Pagi. Hehehehe.**

 **Dan makasih buat yang udah nge-** _ **read**_ **, nge-** _ **fav**_ **, nge-** _ **follow**_ **, dan nge-** _ **review**_ **fic ku sebelumnya. Makasiiihhh~ banget. Tanpa kalian aku mah apa atuh xD**

 **Btw, aku kurang bisa mendeskripsikan ibu melahirkan, tapi semoga gak jauh-jauh amat dari kenyataan yak.**

 **Yap, seperti biasa. Kritik dan saran sangat diterima.**

 **Pay ... pay ... sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnyaaaa~~~**

 **Hana Kumiko^^**


End file.
